l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Crane Clan
The Crane Clan, Left Hand of the Emperor, is known throughout Rokugan for its skilled duelists and artisans. The Crane are also noted courtiers, wielding great power in the courts of the land. The Crane were founded by the Kami Doji. They pursue excellence in all things, and the traditions established by Lady Doji are now customary in the Emperor's Court. The formal dueling system, iaijutsu, was established by Doji's husband, Kakita. Their preferential status with the Imperial line is renowned and throughout history the clan has had fewer taxes and more gifts heaped upon them. They are the masters of the courts and have the status and wealth commensurate with such a position. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Page 6 Families of the Crane Clan The Crane consists of four powerful families in complete symbiosis, no two families overlapping in duties. The Doji family are the voice of the clan and control most of the politics within Rokugan. The Kakita family are famed for their iaijutsu duelists as well as their skills as artisans. The Daidoji family are the military might of the Crane as well as handling the things too dishonorable or dangerous for the other families. The Asahina family are the only shugenja in the clan, and spend their time in peaceful meditation and creation of nemuranai. The Asahina were in theory a fifth family, as the Yasuki family were once Crane. Their path however led them away from the Crane to the Crab Clan shortly after the founding of the Asahina. Way of the Crane, p. 17 Vassal families * Tsume family Time of the Void, p. 10 Crane Lands The lands of the Crane Clan stretch for miles on every side of the previous capital Otosan Uchi. Everything from the foothills of the Mountains of Regret in the north to the Asahina fields of the southern peninsula are claimed by the Crane. Their lands also cover most of the coastline of Rokugan. The province farthest to the south was once owned by the Yasuki family, but it was split between the Crab Clan and the Crane after the Yasuki defected to the Crab. While tensions in this area have been mostly low due to the peaceful Asahina living nearby the Crane still maintain Niwa Shita no Kage Toshi as a defensive fortress guarding the Crane side of Shio Senkyo no Riku. The people of the Crane live a good life. The fields are rich, the taxes are light and the magistrates that patrol the lands pride themselves on their honorable and just nature. Way of the Crane Page 106 Lands to the North The northern parts of Crane lands border the Phoenix and Dragon Clans, the lands of the Emerald Champion and what remains of Otosan Uchi. These lands have been mostly peaceful throughout history, with only a couple of exceptions. The area is filled with merchants who run a brisk trade with the Phoenix as well as with numerous shrines maintained by the Brotherhood of Shinsei. The lands of the Emerald Champion are technically owned by the Emerald Champion, but the frequency with which the Champion is a Crane means the lands are usually under Crane control. Way of the Crane Page 106 Coastal Regions The coastal regions of the Crane stretch across ninety percent of all of mainland Rokugans coast. This effectively gives the Crane a major hand in all seagoing trade. There are multiple established ports and marketplaces along the entire coast, making the Crane the most effective means of transporting things by sea. Trade roads also run down along the coast, and are heavily patrolled by the Daidoji. The majority of the Crane population live along the coast, and the cities are packed with people from all corners of Rokugan. Way of the Crane Page 108 Western Plains The western lands of the Crane Clan are one of the keys to the prosperity of the Clan. The fertile rice fields are cultivated by the farmers and heimin of the Crane, and although the lands have often been disputed by the Lion Clan, the Crane maintain they had been given to Lady Doji by the Emperor Hantei when the lands were divided. The Lion frequently made forays into the lands to plunder their riches. Shiro no Yojin, the castle that was once the defence on the western border, was taken during the Night of Falling Stars several centuries ago, and has never been reclaimed. The crops grown in the western lands of the Crane are one of the primary sources of food in Rokugan, and are exported to nearly every corner of the Empire. The richest fields can be found in Osari Plains, named for a farmer who stood against an invading Scorpion force centuries ago. To the south of the area sit the remains of Beiden Pass. For centuries the pass had been heavily contested by the Crane, Scorpion and Lion until its destruction. Way of the Crane Page 111 Southern Border The province in the southern Crane lands is Kenkai Hanto, home of the Daidoji family. Several bustling cities can be found in this area, and bandit activity there is virtually unheard of due to the vigilance of Daidoji patrols. The areas to the far south of Kenkai Hanto have sporadic swampy reaches, where a variety of creatures are rumored to have been spotted including kenku, nezumi and naga. A small grove of stones can be found to the far south of the peninsula. The origin of the stones is unknown, but they shine in the light of a full moon as if a beacon were upon them. Way of the Crane Page 112 Gardens of the Crane The fantastic gardens of the Crane are delicate beauties that are spoken of throughout Rokugan. They cover huge tracts of land reaching up to thirty li (miles), having been converted from arable land into pleasurable gardens by past Crane Clan Champions. The Crab would complain and call it a waste of land, but the vast and rich lands of the Crane afford some spare for beauty. The gardens are works of art, containing bonsai trees, flower bushes and trickling streams that create the illusion of careless perfection. They are the result of generations of gardeners who spent their lifetimes perfecting their art. In addition to being art the gardens often symbolize something mythical, spiritual or historical. Way of the Crane Pages 32-33 Views on the Other Clans The Crane are both respected and hated by the other clans. None however can dispute their economic importance to the Empire, essentially keeping the Empire going. The Crane attempt to keep relations smooth with all the clans, despite what they might actually feel towards some of the clans. Way of the Crane Page 110 Crab Clan The Crab are viewed as brutish fighters; while strong and bold, they have forgotten everything but how to fight. In a way they have almost become a part of the Shadowlands, with dark magic and taint. Their sense of honor and civilization has degraded, and the Crane honor them as one would honor a dog who keeps the wolves at bay. It would however be foolish to engage the Crab in direct conflict. Way of the Crane Page 111 Diplomacy with the Crab Clan has been a touchy business since the fourth century when the Crane-Crab War resulted in the defection of the Yasuki family from the Crane to the Crab. Because the Yasuki took up the position as the Crab's diplomats they were not allowed within the lands of the Crane, and the Black Crane Palace where the Yasuki would host visiting dignitaries was barred to Crane. To help remedy these issues, the Crab had a small number of Hida and Hiruma trained as courtiers specifically for negotiations with the Crane. Crane diplomats are also the only diplomats allowed directly into Kyuden Hida. Most of these are Daidoji, the only Crane the Crab respect, making the negotiations easier for both sides. Way of the Crane Page 46 Dragon Clan The Dragon sit high in their mountains, content in their mysteries. While most Crane can appreciate the focus and dedication of the Dragon as they meditate on esoterica, few can identify with their asceticism and introversion. The most recent conflicts with the Dragon have substantially infuriated a previously apathetic relationship.Way of the Crane Page 111 Lion Clan The Lion despise the Crane for their intelligence and are jealous of their place in society. Like spoiled children, the Lion will come to blows over the smallest disagreement. While their devotion to Emperor and Empire is unsurpassed, it is mirrored by all who bear the mon of the Crane. Way of the Crane Page 111 Recently, and especially since Doji Domotai is heading the Crane Clan, the Alliance between the Crane and the Lion has softened this opposition. Phoenix Clan The Phoenix are like the Crane in many ways, and their understanding of society and civilization is matched only by their wisdom. Their ambassadors seek peace over war, and their magic is worth more than any boasting samurai. It is for these reasons and others that the Crane count the Phoenix as allies. Way of the Crane Page 112 Scorpion Clan The Scorpion is the Crane's most dangerous rival. Unlike the Lion or the Crab, who can be counted on to draw steel, the Scorpion fight with clever words, softly spoken lies, and subtle innuendo. Their cultivation of vice is renowned and their carefully wrought plans are the stuff of legend. Their lack of honor is a character flaw which can invariably used against them. It is with the Scorpion that the Crane skirmish most often, not on the field of battle but in the courts of the Emperor and nobility alike.Way of the Crane Page 112 Unicorn Clan The Crane were very warm in their reception of the Unicorn when the latter returned from their travels. This has been rewarded by kindness, friendship, and trading of knowledge. The Unicorn offer military support bolstered by their impressive cavalry and receive education on Rokugani etiquette and politics from those who best understand such things. Way of the Crane Page 112 History First Dynasty During the first dynasty, the Cranes, and particularly the Doji family have provided most of the spouses to the various Emperors. This was one of the reasons for the quasi disproportionate political influence the Clan enjoyed during so many centuries. An initial blow for the Clan, though, was the defection of the Yasuki family to the Crab Clan, which led to the First Yasuki War (successfully orchestrated under the manipulation of the Kolat). First Gozoku The Crane Clan daimyo was deeply involved in the first Gozoku. The Clan Wars The Crane Clan was not spared by the Clan Wars. Particularly, it fought again with the Crab Clan for the control of the Yasuki family (Second Yasuki War). This ended up in a joint control of this family by the Crab and the Crane daimyos, thanks to the double fealty of Crane Civil War Hachi]]. Hidden Emperor A Daidoji attempt to reclaim a Lion castle, quickly forbidden by the Crane Clan Champion, caused a civil war. Soul of the Fallen, by Ree Soesbee It was finished when involved Crane leaders, Daidoji Uji and Doji Kuwanan realized that miscommunication between them were caused by shapeshifters. The Toturi Dynasty The Toturi dynasty was at least a temporary blow for the political influence of the Crane, as neither Toturi I nor Toturi III married a Crane wife. Second Gozoku Doji Akiko, the wife of the Crane Clan Champion and Phoenix Clan Master of Water, refused to join Kaneka and gain his protection from being outed as Gozoku. Akiko was confident that she could protect herself from any fallout, but was completely unaware that her secret had been discovered by agents of the Scorpion Clan. The Scorpion Clan planned to expose her and cause as much damage as possible by giving the information to the Lion Clan in an attempt to shatter the two Clans' newfound and fragile peace. The omoidasu Ikoma Masote revealed Akiko's betrayal before the Court. Akiko admitted her guilt and Doji Kurohito, the Champion and her husband, killed her. After that, Kurohito committed seppuku, and their daughter, Doji Domotai, became the new Clan Champion. Path of Enlightenment Asahina Sekawa, daimyo of the Asahina family and former Jade Champion, found a path to Enlightenment and retired from Rokugan. Race for the Throne The Dragon Clan set fire to Kosaten Shiro, starting a war against the Crane. No one knows why for certain, but it seems that the Dragon discovered something dishonorable among the Crane. This was the start of the War of Silk and Steel http://l5r.alderac.com. As a result of this short war, lady Domotai proceeded to reorganize some of the Crane forces. Following information given by the Scorpion Clan, the Crab Clan daimyo challenged the validity of Yasuki Hachi claims on his lineage. This led to the Third Yasuki War between the Crane and the Crab, to resolve the sovereignty issue of both Clans over the Yasuki family. The war began quickly, with initial Crab successes balanced by Crane political counter measures, with destructions on both sides and and underlying commercial war on various resources. A Phoenix army tried to intervene between both camps, but the combined armies of the Crab and the Crane decided to face them instead. The Phoenix abandoned their attempt at a mediation. The culmination of the war came when Yasuki Jinn-Kuen was pressed to acknowledge the veracity of Yasuki Hachi's claim, but in return the Yasuki lands were given over to the Crab Clan permanently. The Spider Clan assassination wave claimed two prominent Crane lives, amongst other lesser people. Asahina Nizomi was murdered and Doji Jorihime died taking the blow aimed at her husband, Doji Nagori. Details Statistics * Capital: Kyuden Doji * Population: 3,820,000 (approx) * Military: 213,000 samurai * Imports: Raw materials, metals, exotic goods * Exports: Fine goods, rice, fish Families * Asahina family * Daidoji family * Doji family * Kakita family * Yasuki family Samurai See Samurai of the Crane Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. For the leaders of the clan, see also: * Crane Clan Champion * Asahina Daimyo * Daidoji Daimyo * Kakita Daimyo * Yasuki Daimyo Palaces and Cities * Kyuden Doji * Kyuden Kakita * Samui Kaze Toshi * Shiro Daidoji * Shiro Giji * Shinden Asahina Schools & Paths Schools The following are the basic Schools within the Crane Clan: * Asahina Shugenja * Daidoji Harrier * Daidoji Yojimbo * Doji Courtier * Doji Magistrate * Kakita Artisan * Kakita Bushi * Kakita Jester Paths The following are the Paths within the Crane Clan: * Asahina Archer * Asahina Duelist * Asahina Sohei * Daidoji Duelist * Daidoji Iron Warrior * Daidoji Heavy Regular * Daidoji Trading Council * Daidoji Spy * Doji Arbiter * Doji Elite Guard * Doji's Fan * Doji Gamester * Doji Innocent * Doji Rhetorician * Empress' Guard * Fetishist * Hoturi's Blade * Kenshinzen * Master of Dance * Master of Ikebana * Master of Poetry * Master of Wits * Tsume Pikeman * Yasuki Courtier References Category:Crane Clan Category:Articles with Pictures